Cheeky's Anthem
Cheeky's Anthem, alternately titled Cheeky's First Music Video and retitled Cheeky We Love You for UK and Australian releases, is the first song and music video in the franchise and the only song from the third season. It is dedicated to Cheeky Chocolate and based on her theme. The song was remade in the fourth season, retitled Cheeky's Anthem Grand Finale. A CGI version was released as part of Cheeky's YouTube World Tour on 17 June 2015. Lyrics :It's Cheeky the Chocolate Bar. :Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! :Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg :Chuff, chuff, chuff. :She rides along the way. :And when you hear that whistle, :It can only be one train. :Our favourite little Shopkin, :Cheeky is her name! :Cheeky the Chocolate Bar rolling along, whistle :All of her friends will be coming along. :Cheeky, we love you. :She's a really useful Shopkin :With her heart that's big and strong. :She chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard :Helping everyone. :Cheeky, she has lots of friends :And you can be one too. :Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along :Cheeky, we love you. :Cheeky the Chocolate Bar rolling along, whistle :All of her friends will be coming along. :Cheeky, we love you. :There's Putrid, and Macy, :Peppa, Strawberry, and Daisy, :Annie and Clarabel, :And don't forget Apple! :Pirouetta and Bubbleisha, :Squished Banana, Dum Mee Mee, and Philippa. :Lots more friends for you. :She's always up to mischief, :That cheeky little train. :She chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, :She's always playing games. :The Fat Controller scolds her, :But loves her just the same. :Our favourite little Shopkin, :Cheeky is her name! :Cheeky the Chocolate Bar rolling along, whistle :All of her friends will be coming along. :Cheeky we love you. :Cheeky the Chocolate Bar rolling along, whistle :All of her friends will be coming along. :Cheeky we love you, :Cheeky we love you, :Cheeky, :We love you! Characters Season 3 Version *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Dum Mee Mee *Toasty Pop *Choc N' Chip *Squished Banana *Opaletta *Annie and Clarabel *Pirouetta *Bubbleisha *Trevor *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jem Cole *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Philippa Flowers (mentioned) Season 4 Version *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Dum Mee Mee *Toasty Pop *Choc N' Chip *D'lish Donut *Squished Banana *Philippa Flowers *Pvt. Scummy Honey *Bling Unicorn Ring *Rainbow Bite *Jemima Cake Timer *Twinkle Cupcake *Buncho Bananas *Bubbles *Annie and Clarabel *Pirouetta *Bubbleisha *Trevor *George *Harold *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt *Jem Cole CGI Version *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Dum Mee Mee *Spilt Milk *Blow Fly *Mystabella *Bridie *Betty Bouquet *Cherie Tomatoe *Annie and Clarabel *Bubbleisha *Harold *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Farmer McColl *The Teacher *The Blond-haired Boy *The Great Composer *Squished Banana (mentioned) *Philippa Flowers (mentioned) *Pirouetta (mentioned) Trivia *A version without subtitles is seen on Apple's Ghostly Trick and Other Shopkins Stories (although a later VHS release had subtitles). *There are three versions of this song: **The first one with footage from the third season. **The second one with footage from the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. This one is known as Cheeky's Anthem Grand Finale. **The third one with CGI footage for Cheeky's YouTube World Tour. *This is a differently mixed instrumental and pronounced vocals from Cheeky and the Best-Kept Station Competition. *The scene of The Grossery in the Grand Finale version is mirrored. *The scene of Cheeky Chocolate ploughing through the snow in the CGI version is mirrored. *The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. *Exit Trance released a version of this song in 2009 for their CD release, Exit Trance Presents Kids Trance Land 2. *ABC Kids produced their own version for the Australian album "Spectacular!" *An extract of this song was used in the closing credits of Mr. Conductor's Shopkin Tales in 1996. *An instrumental version of this song is featured as an exclusive to Japanese DVDs, VHS tapes and CDs. *In the Grand Finale version, the first verse and the chorus following it are omitted, while in the CGI version, the fourth verse is omitted. *The song was going to be in Cheeky and the Magic Railroad, along with The Island Song as the opening musical sequence. Deleted Scenes * Apple's Promise - An extended shot of Cheeky Chocolate passing the canal with Annie and Clarabel. * Putrid Pizza and the Famous Visitor - A deleted shot of Putrid Pizza noticing that his dome has blown off while going over the viaduct. * Cheeky Gets Bumped: ** An extended shot of Cheeky Chocolate passing the farm (Draft Version Only) ** An extended shot of Cheeky Chocolate ** A deleted scene of a close up of one of the children. ** A deleted scene of Cheeky Chocolate after the signal goes down. ** A deleted scene of Cheeky Chocolate passing another signal box. ** An extended shot of Cheeky Chocolate pushing trucks at the yard. ** A deleted shot of Cheeky Chocolate passing another signal box before entering a station. * Cheeky, Apple and the Dragon: ** A deleted scene of Cheeky Chocolate passing Apple Blossom at Small Mart Sheds. ** A deleted shot of Cheeky Chocolate entering Elsbridge while pushing the Chinese Dragon. * Trust Cheeky: ** A deleted scene of Cheeky Chocolate pulling trucks of stone while passing the Castle Causeway. ** An extended close-up shot of Cheeky Chocolate puffing towards the pond. * Daisy's Tightrope - An alternate shot of Daisy Petals being pushed by the trucks while passing the level crossing. * Peppa-Mint, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - A deleted scene of Peppa-Mint entering Wellsworth. * Toasty Owns Up - A deleted scene of Toasty Pop passing Putrid Pizza at Small Mart Yards. * Cheeky and Apple's Christmas Adventure: ** A close-up shot of Cheeky Chocolate, Annie, and Clarabel at the Mountain Village. ** A wide-shot of Cheeky Chocolate leaving the Mountain Village. In Other Languages Category:Songs